The Fire Rises
by shinygoldensnitch17
Summary: When Charlotte "Charlie" Bennett enters her sixth year of Hogwarts alongside her sister Brielle Bennett, she must deal with her chaotic group of friends and come to terms with her romantic feelings for the chosen one, Harry Potter. But Voldemort's rise to power will not only test her relationship with Harry, but could be the one thing that tears her family apart. 6th/7th yr/Battle
1. Prologue

_"Harry! NO!"_

The scream echoed through the entire forest. She violently struggled against the Death Eaters that trapped her, willing him silently to move, to prove to her and the rest of them that he was still breathing. She screamed for him once more when she was hit with the Curciatus curse. She slumped helplessly from the pain. _He can't be dead… oh Merlin, don't let him be dead. _Her eyes followed Narcissia Malfoy as she moved towards his immobile form. The part of her heart, her _soul _that belonged to him held onto a small glimmer of hope that Harry was breathing, that he _lived_. But she felt it fading quickly with every second he did not get up and continue to fight.

"He is dead."

The shock that ran through her bones caused her to fall to her knees and the tears that she had held back for the past several months all streamed down her cheeks. She silently mourned for her family that had been torn apart with the war, the loss of those who fell during the battle that continued at the school, and now the death of The Boy Who Lived, the _man _she loved.

It hurt to think that she would never be breathless from his smile, or suppress the butterflies that would form when they kissed. Their future together suddenly became a dream that would never be for the man she _loves_ was dead. She knew she would never love anyone else, for her heart was with Harry James Potter, and he would want her to continue to fight against Voldemort.

Charlotte Bennett wiped the tears from her cheeks and rose to feet. She would continue to fight for the sake of her family, her friends, and Harry and like the phoenix; she would rise from the ashes once more.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Lovlies! This is a repost of my original story that I sort of abandoned... yeah school has been super busy this year. Senior year is pretty ridiculous. I also reposted since I added the prologue! I figured that I needed a a little something before the first chapter so... enjoy! and please review! I would love the constructive critisism!**

***I don't own Harry Potter***

Gazing up at the Hogwarts Express, Charlotte Bennett took a deep breath and steppe towards the awaiting train. She glanced back at her mother, who blew her a kiss and her father smiling encouragingly.

"Charlie, come on!" Charlie's sister, Brielle, had called out. With one last wave farewell, Charlie climbed onto the train alongside her sister. Brie grinned at her when she climbed abroad.

"Ready for our sixth year Sis?" Charlie smiled excitedly and high-fived her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brie nodded and they walked into an empty compartment and seated themselves across from each other. Brie pulled out a quill and her charms book and worked diligently on her summer homework assignment. Charlie pulled out her copy of the daily prophet before glancing towards her sister.

"Brie! I thought you finished the charms homework with me at the end of the year." Brie looked up at her in guilt. "I… wasn't actually working on Charms when we worked on it together…" Charlie sighed but smiled anyway, "You need any help?" Brie shook her head, "That's okay Char, I'll be fine." Charlie smirked, understanding.

"Just let me know if you do. I won't tell mom or dad." Brie smiled gratefully and continued to work. Charlie gazed at the Prophet's front page. The headline, "Darkness Looms with the Death of Three more Muggles", made Charlie shudder. She knew that Voldemort and his death eaters were the cause of the mysterious murders of muggles and she also knew he was recruiting from Slytherin house in order to build up his army. This thought frightened Charlie since Brie was in Slytherin like their mother, Jane.

Jane had come from a prejudice pureblood family. They were devoting supporters of Voldemort the first time he was coming to power. Jane herself supported the dark lord, that is, until she met their father, Bertie.

Their father was a Gryffindor, like Charlie. He was chaser on the Quidditch team and was quite popular but quite shy. Bertie had saved Jane from a terrible date with Lucius Malfoy during their fifth year. Before either of them knew it, they were dating and falling in love. Jane's parents found out sixth year and kicked her out, not allowing her to come back until she "came to her senses." The Slytherin house shunned Jane, making her an outcast. Bertie's heart ached for Jane's pain, so he offered Jane to move in with his family. She was welcomed and accepted by Bertie's family and friends with open arms.

Jane's sister, Maggie, tried to keep contact with Jane as much as possible, updating Jane on news of the family. Their parents found out so they turned to the Dark Lord for guidance. Sympathizing with them, the Dark Lord promised to take care of the problem… so he did. Voldemort himself tortured Maggie to death. Jane, numb from the loss of her only family, swore to herself that she would help defeat Voldemort once and for all, so she joined the Order of the Phoenix shortly after marrying Bertie.

Charlie shook her head, she knew her mother would protect her and Brie at all cost, but she couldn't help but still worry. Charlie understood that Voldemort would do anything to recruit her mother and Brie for his army; they both were extremely powerful witches. Charlie knew the torture they both would endure for refusing.

"Charlie? You okay?" Brie asked confused. Charlie looked up at her. "I'm fine Brie… do you need help with that?'' Brie shook her head,

"I'm okay for now…were you thinking of Harry again?" Charlie blushed at her question.

Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He was the only person to have survived the killing curse inflicted by Voldemort. According to Jane, Harry was the clone of James Potter, who had died protecting his son and wife, Lily Potter. Jane also said Harry had his mother's eyes. Charlie had been hopelessly in love with Harry since their third year. Unfortunately, he did not return those feelings, for he fancied Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl.

"Brie, my life doesn't revolve around Harry… he's… just perfect." Charlie sighed dreamily while Brie rolled her eyes.

"Charlie we both know that it's more than just… friendship… you love him a lot… and it hurts seeing you miserable about the fact he fancies Cho." Charlie glared at Brielle.

"I am NOT miserable okay? Harry can make his own choices. I can't just sit around moping about his crushes." Brie sighed and wiped a stray tear running down Charlie's face.

"Charlotte Bennett, you are always so strong and brave, but you don't need to hide from me sis, you know that…" Charlie looked down and wiped her eyes.

"Don't call me Charlotte… but thank you." Brie smiled and hugged her, "Anytime Char…"

The compartment door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, a tall blonde with an arrogant attitude that most Slytherin boys tended to sport. He smiled at Brie before they hugged happily.

"Brielle how are you? Has your sister made you miserable with her presence as usual?" Draco smirked at Charlie who glared at him. Brie did not notice Draco's comment.

"I'm okay…I missed your company over the holiday."

"Well I didn't…" Charlie muttered. Draco looked over at Charlie with an expression that feigned hurt but quickly disappeared as quickly as it showed. He smirked at her,

"You moping about that idiot Potter again?" Charlie glowered angrily at him,

"He's ten times the man you'll ever be Malfoy." His laughed maliciously,

"Touchy touchy dear Charlotte… Brie everyone has been asking for you! Come with me to say hello!" Brie looked at Charlie for approval, which she, of course, granted. Brie thanked her silently and followed Malfoy out the compartment.

Charlie sighed and eventually got up and walked out to find the others. She peeked into compartments, waving occasionally at her classmates. She turned the other direction, bumping into someone.

"Oh! Sorry about tha- Charlie!" She looked up and grinned happily.

"Harry!" she exclaimed when they hugged. Charlie secretly closed her eyes in bliss and relaxed with his warmth, wishing the moment would never end. They eventually pulled apart, to Charlie's dismay, and studied each other. Harry's dark hair had grown slightly over the holiday. He looked slightly leaner; probably due to the lack of food his stupid muggle relatives fed him. His green eyes shone with delight, sadness, and… another emotion Charlie couldn't put her finger on. She knew he was still devastated with Sirius Black's death. Sirius was mother's best friend and Harry's godfather, his only father figure.

"How was your holiday Harry?" He blinked and shrugged, gazing down at her,

"It was okay… I really wish you were there with me Char, you have no idea how hard it was coping with everything alone." His voice cracked. Talking about Sirius' death was hard for Harry and Charlie knew that. He had gone to Charlie for advice, which she provided brilliantly. They had almost kissed the night before the train would have taken everyone home. If Fred hadn't interrupted the moment, their situation would be very different. Charlie blinked back her own tears and reached for his hand.

"Harry, I wish I was there for you when you needed me most… I did try to visit you, but your cousin wouldn't let me in… stupid muggle." Harry laughed then squeezed her hand slightly,

"I appreciate you trying Charlie… I really do." Charlie's heart beat painfully quickly in her chest as he stared into her eyes. He stepped closer to her leaning down towards her face… as if he were about to kiss her. Charlie, unsure of what to do, slowly rose on her toes towards his face, hoping for the best.

"Harry, there you are!" Harry and Charlie both stepped away from each other in shock. Harry's cheeks were dusted pink while Charlie's face was an unattractive shade of purple. Ron, being Ron, didn't notice.

"The others were wondering where you had wandered off. Hey Charlie! Nolan's been asking for you and Brie! Come say hello to him and the others!" Ron walked ahead of both of them. Harry gazed at Charlie for a moment before walking with her. He had not let go of her hand until they reached the compartment.

Charlie was met with squeals of excitement from Neville Longbottom and showered with kisses on her cheek from her best friends Nolan Carter and Hermione Granger, which earned hard stares from Harry.

"Charlie! Its so wonderful to see you!" Hermione exclaimed. Charlie just smiled in response.

"I missed you all! Especially you Nolan!" Nolan smiled victoriously.

"Of course you did! I am the best." Charlie fought the urge to roll her eyes, before smirking at him.

"I mean, who else whines about how in love you are with my sister?" Nolan glared and turned an atrocious red when everyone burst out laughing. Everyone continued to laugh and joke together for an hour before the train would arrive at the station.

"Harry, dear there you are!" Cho Chang exclaimed. She sat by him and hugged him, smirking towards Charlie before pulling him into a sickly sweet kiss. The entire compartment quiet down, watching the scene in shock. Cho eventually pulled back, giggling and blushing. Charlie was engulfed with a white-hot rage, mixed with hurt. Harry stared at Cho in shock before looking down in embarrassment. Charlie, blinking back tears, rose from her seat and stalked out of the compartment. Harry looked up and chased after her.

"Charlie! Wait up!" Harry called out, reaching for her arm to stop her from continuing on. Charlie glared up at the devastatingly handsome man,

"You missed me a ton huh? Doesn't seem like it Potter." Harry gazed at her pleadingly,

"Char… what you saw with Cho wa-'' Charlie pulled away from him, shaking her head then leaving without a word. Harry sighed frustrated with himself and his conflicting feeling for Cho and Charlie.

He had fancied Cho Chang since the end of his third year, and he was the many that did. Cho was lovely, charming, and sweet. During their fifth year, Harry noticed Cho flirting with him more so than the others who fancied her. Harry was ecstatic at first with Cho's response, but then his godfather, Sirius Black, was murdered and he turned to Charlie for support. Harry always knew Charlie was pretty, but only saw her as a sister, until the end of fifth year. Harry couldn't help but notice how stunning Charlotte had grown over the years. He noticed the purplish red tint in her raven hair visible in the sunlight that brought out her bright hazel brown eyes. Despite her tendencies to eat a lot, she was still in shape from playing quidditch over the years and was a couple inches shorter than Harry. It was Charlie that comforted him when Sirius died. She made him laugh and stayed up with him most of the nights, talking and joking around despite being exhausted. Hell, they had almost kissed the end of the year and just an hour ago.

A person placing their hand on his shoulder interrupted Harry's train of thought. He turned and smiled sadly at Nolan. He just smiled.

"Hey, you okay? You looked like you were deep in thought." Harry shook his head.

"Nah… I'll be fine." Nolan nodded, not convinced, but didn't say so.

"Don't worry about Charlie too much. She'll be okay once she calms down." Harry laughed humorlessly and looked up grateful. Nolan nodded and walked ahead. Harry sighed before returning to the compartment.

Meanwhile, Charlie sat alone in the compartment, wiping her eyes as warm tears flowed down her face. She silently scolded herself for being irrational about the situation, but could not help but cry. Charlie knew that Cho did not like her and it was a mutual feeling. Cho could be extremely territorial about the boys she fancied, especially of Harry since Charlie was considered an… obstacle. Cho knew how to embarrass and hurt her since their second year and today's stunt shouldn't have been an exception, except if Harry hadn't been involved. She put her head into her hands and sighed sadly. The compartment door slid open and closed immediately. The person did not acknowledge her miserable state, but sat down and hugged her. Charlie, immediately recognizing Nolan, looked up and hugged him back. Nolan smiled, patting her on head and pulled back. Charlie smiled at him, while wiping her eyes,

"Thanks for being here for me." Nolan nodded and smiled at her

"You needed me so I came." Charlie laughed and leaned back in her seat. Brie sauntered into the compartment, giggling before sitting down. Nolan greeted her happily, trying to hide the sudden nervousness that he felt in her presence. Charlie smirked at both of them, thinking of the endless opportunities for teasing and joking.

"Hey Nol, I think Brie needed help with her Charms assignment. She didn't finish." Brie blushed a bright red and looked down at her feet. Nolan smiled.

"Don't worry B, I'll help you, is after dinner in the Gryffindor common room okay with you?" Brie looked up and nodded shyly. Nolan grinned in victory.

"Great! It's a date then!" He stood up. "I better get going then, were almost at the station, see you." He smiled at Brie before leaving. Brie threw her sweater at her evil sister, still blushing bright tomato red. Charlie only laughed and threw the sweater back at her. This was the start of a very eventful sixth year.


	3. Chapter 2

***I don't own Harry Potter***

A week passed since the arrival to Hogwarts and the sixth years were beginning to feel the pressure NEWT classes were creating for all of them, and Neville Longbottom was no exception. With the excessive amounts of homework being assigned, dealing with Malfoy's bullying, and finding a date to the Yule Ball coming up in a few months, Neville's head was beginning to spin. He wasn't the best looking or the best in his studies, but he managed to get by every year.

Neville's last class had just ended for the day and he sprinted out of the classroom, thanking Merlin that the day was finally over. He dropped his heavy books onto the table in the great hall before sitting down and tried to relax before starting his homework. He waved towards Brie and Nolan, but they paid no attention to him since they were talking quietly amongst themselves, laughing and flirting. Neville smiled, Brie and Nolan always liked each other but neither of could admit it to the other. He was glad that the both of them were starting to become closer. Charlie set her books down before seating herself across from Neville, smiling at him.

"Hey Neville! How was History of Magic?" Neville looked at the other Bennett sister in confusion, she never asked about his classes ever. Nor did she ever sound so cheerful… ever.

"History was okay… boring… why do you ask?" Charlie laughed shook her head at Neville, as if he had just shown her a picture of Merlin riding a pink narwhal.

"I can't ask my good friend about his class? Is that a crime now?" Neville just couldn't understand her sud- oh… Neville smiled

"Harry's in the Room of Requirement if you're looking for him Char…" Charlie sat up straighter at the new information and frowned slightly.

"Why would I need to know where Harry is?" Neville laughed at her innocent expression. Charlie could be so dense sometimes. He knew Charlie missed hanging out with Harry. There was tension between the two over the week ever since the incident with Cho.

"Charlie don't play dumb with me. We both know that you've been lonely with Nolan being with Bri all the time now." Charlie looked away from Neville,

"I'm happy for Nolan and Brie…" she replied childishly. Neville sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"He misses you Char… go kiss and make up." Charlie blushed at his comment before smiling at him gratefully.

"Thanks Nev… I'll come back in a bit I promise." She rose and hurried out of the great hall.

Charlie reached the seventh floor in no time. She stood in front of the stone wall and closed her eyes repeating _show me the headquarters for Dumbledore's Army_ silently several times in her mind before opening her eyes. A beautifully handcrafted door appeared where the empty wall once stood. Charlie stepped towards the door and whispered the password, chocolate tree frog, and entered the room.

The room was grand. The floating pillars were all lined up in rows. The light coming in from the impressive windows made the room sparkle blue. Charlie's heart sped up at the sight of Harry sitting by the fireplace, his back towards her. She walked up to him and stopped behind him.

"Mind if I sit here?" The question had come out strangled and somewhat forced. Charlie silently pleaded for her Gryffindor courage to help her out a bit.

Harry looked up at her and smiled slightly, but maintained decorum.

"Go ahead…" he made room for her to sit. Charlie sat by him, noting how close together they were sitting.

"Look Harry… I'm sorry for the way I acted on the train… it was completely childish and stupid. I wanted to apologize over the week but…" she trailed off. Cho had been throwing herself at Harry for the past week, not allowing Charlie a single opportunity to speak with him in private. Harry nodded and nudged her slightly with his shoulder, smiling.

"Don't worry about it Char… it's in the past. Plus, I'm glad to have my phoenix back." Charlie grinned at his nickname for her. They both discovered her patronus was a phoenix when he taught her to conjure the patronus fifth year.

"Me too… plus with Nolan going goo goo eyed for Brie, Ron and Hermione 'secretly' dating and Neville's attempt to find a date for the Ball, it was just me." Harry laughed, making her heart rate excel.

"Don't worry… you'll always have me." Charlie blushed at his comment before hugging him. He hugged her back; glad to have his best friend back.

* * *

Nolan was ecstatic! He couldn't believe everything that was happening! He had fancied Brielle Bennett for as long as he remembered. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, and intelligent. Despite being a Slytherin, Brie never lived up to their stereotype nor was she ever cruel. Nolan waited for Brie in front of her potions class so they could walk to defense against the dark arts. DADA was the only class that Slytherins and Gryffindors shared.

"Nolan!" Brie called out. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long…" she looked down at her feet, turning pink. Nolan blushed himself.

"No no! Not at all… let's get going." They walked together, talking about nothing in particular. Brie's grayish green eyes sparkled with laughter and excitement while they continued to chat.

Brie always felt at ease when talking with Nolan. Being Charlie's best friend made it difficult to talk to him in the past since they never knew each other well. Brie thanked her sister a thousand times for mentioning the charms assignment she needed "help" with on the train. Since then, the two became closer with every joke, flirtatious comment, and sentence of their conversation.

When they had finally reached DADA, they parted to sit with their partners. Brie sat by Draco Malfoy and Nolan by Neville Longbottom. Professor Lupin nodded and began class. Five minutes into his explanation, both Charlie and Harry entered together, late. Professor Lupin looked at the two disapprovingly.

"Late again Mr. Potter, Ms. Bennett." Charlie handed Lupin, a note, apologizing quietly before both Harry and Charlie sat at the closest empty desk. Draco sneered back at Harry, who ignored him and looked at Charlie. She looked down, smiling slightly at their intertwined fingers under the desk. Harry's cheeks turned a rosy pink before paying attention to Lupin's instruction.

"Potter, Bennett. Since the of you walked in late, demonstrate to the class the patronus charm if you would." Harry and Charlie glanced at each other before rising from their seats to the front of the class. Harry performed the charm first. He closed his eyes, letting the memory of seeing his mother and father through the Mirror of Erised his first year fill him up before muttering _Expecto Patronum_. A silver and white stag flowed out of his wand, prancing around the entire classroom before disappearing. The class all watched in awe at the beautiful stag. Professor Lupin nodded in approval.

"Well done Harry! Well done!" Professor Lupin turned towards Charlie, smiling encouragingly.

"Go ahead Ms. Bennett." Charlie breathed nervously. She only barley conjured a full patronus once and she was positive she could not do it again. Harry smiled at Charlie, making her heart race. _Damn my stupid heart… get a hold of yourself Charlie!_ She closed her eyes, thinking of every memory of laughing with Brie, teasing Nolan, plotting with the Weasley twins, learning how to dance with Neville, and those long nights talking with Harry. Charlie breathed deeply before whispering the spell.

It wasn't perfect, Charlie could tell the silvery cloud was supposed to be bird, but it looked more like a cloud than a phoenix. Draco laughed maliciously, smirking at Charlie's pathetic attempt. Harry glared angrily towards Malfoy, taking a step towards him but was stopped by Charlie. Lupin nodded at Charlie.

"Not quite there yet Charlotte but that was very good!" he smiled towards the class for them to start practicing. Nolan and Brie's patronus' danced around the room, intertwining before disappearing. The site made both blush tomato red. Harry was attempting to help Charlie with the spell, earning glares from Malfoy. Charlie blushed when his hands brushed hers. Eventually Lupin dismissed class, allowing everyone to leave except Harry and Charlie. Lupin looked at Harry in concern.

"Was it you scar again?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah… I saw Sirius die again… I relived it and…" he couldn't finish his sentence, for his head slouched from pain and Charlie hugged him.

"I found him during passing Professor, he didn't want to go to the Hospital wing…" Charlie held his hand in comfort. Lupins nodded, and pat Harry's head.

"I know it's hard… and Voldemort will use this against you… but you must remain strong and push him out as best as you can." Harry nodded, straightening up slightly while pulling away from Charlie.

Lupin glanced between the two, smiling at them. Every time he would see Harry and Charlie in class together, he was reminded of James and Lily and their beautiful relationship. James stayed strong for those he loved dearly, and Lily encouraged and supported him. Lupin realized, even if neither of them did, that Harry and Charlie needed one another, especially during such dark times in the wizarding world. They would find their light from each other.

* * *

After Lupin allowed Harry and Charlie to leave, the two walked towards the Great Hall where they parted, Harry walking towards the Ravenclaw table, smiling brightly at Cho and Charlie sauntering towards the Gryffindor table, sighing sadly. Dinner passed quickly with the chatter and the laughter that encompassed the hall. The laughter eventually quieted as students filed out of the hall to bed for the evening. Nolan and Brie chatted quietly amongst each other in the Gryffindor common room while Charlie sat by the fireplace, munching on fried chicken from the kitchen. Hermione sat down by her, smiling sadly at the depressing site.

"Charlie… why are you eating so much… didn't you just have dinner?" Charlie looked up at Hermione and continued to munch on her fried chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes and took the chicken, earning glares from Charlie.

"Charlotte Rose Bennett… you need to stop pitying yourself! This is not the Charlie that I know!" Charlie blinked in shock, she never heard Hermione talk to anyone like that. Hermione continued her speech, ignoring her expression,

"Charlie, boys are extremely dense… they are complete idiots when it comes to stuff like this…" Hermione looked down, sadness reflected in her eyes. Charlie moved from her chair and hugged Hermione.

"Did… something happen Hermione?" Charlie pulled away from her and furrowed her eyebrows. Hermione sighed, frustrated.

"I try to hint at him, flirt, and giggle like mad, and yet he STILL doesn't realize that I fancy him just as much as he fancies me!" Hermione pulled at her hair, holding back tears.

She was frustrated at both Harry and Ron. They both were her best friends but they were being extremely idiotic. Cho only was interested in Harry because he was the "Chosen One" and was using him for his fame. Harry always had a crush on Cho, but everyone knew that his heart belonged to Charlie but he was still nuts for Cho. Idiot.

Ron, oh dear god! He is a walking disaster when it comes to romance. After Hermione found out that he felt the same for her, she couldn't have been happier. Ron, on the other hand, apparently found out that she knew his "dark" secret and began to distance himself from her out of embarrassment. Merlin that boy couldn't be anymore of a buffoon!

"Hermione… what are… what are we supposed to do? I mean I don't know what's gotten you upset at Ron… but I'm getting sick of Harry and Cho." Charlie glared towards Harry, who had walked in with a goofy grin. As heart-breakingly sexy as it was, it still infuriated her.

Hermione suddenly glared towards Harry and Ron, who were chatting amongst one another, then smiling evilly at Charlie.

"Charlotte Bennett… we are going to teach those two _gits_ a lesson they will _never_ forget."


	4. Chapter 3

***I don't own Harry Potter***

It had been weeks! Three weeks since Hermione and Charlie developed a clever plan to catch the eye of their boys and the boys sat across from each other, Ron glancing periodically at Hermione giggling with Brie and Charlie and Harry doing the same with Charlie.

The two girls had not even spared a glance at the two since the night with the fried chicken. The plan was flawless, but Charlie missed Harry. She like being able to talk with him, but Hermione forbade her to even look at him, for "absence makes the heart grow fonder." Hermione on the other hand, hid her longing to see Ron better than Charlie.

Both Ron and Harry noticed the girls' distance especially in their classes, where they would not pair up with them as they would usually. This trend continued for weeks until Ron snapped and tried to talk with Hermione, who simply ignored him.

Harry on the other hand, did not attempt to approach Charlie, but studied her from afar. He would catch himself thinking about her in the middle of potions, which earned glares from Professor Snape when the cauldron would overflow. Harry completely ignored a word that Cho would be spewing, smiling at Charlie talking with a shy first year, whose cheeks were pink.

"Harry, there must be something that we can do mate… I mean, what will happen to the Quidditch te-'' Harry glared at Ron.

"Ron! We both know that you're more concerned about Hermione than you are about Quidditch!" Harry let out a long breath.

"I don't mean to snap at you mate, but you are being ridiculous! You don't even _realize_ that Hermione is head over heels for you just as you are about her." Ron stared at Harry before shaking his head, smiling bitterly.

"Oh Harry, it's easy for you to say I'm the one being completely _bullocks_ when you're the one _desperately_ in love with Charlie, but refuse to admit it to yourself." Harry now stared at his best friend in shock. He knew his feelings for Charlie were changing somehow, but he was positive that he was not _in love_.

"Don't look surprised mate, I've caught you staring at her all the time in Charms and you're more distracted in Potions since she's stopped talking to you! Plus I saw the way you looked at her after Sirius, and don't think I didn't notice that you almost kissed her on the train." At this point, Harry's face was beet red from embarrassment and mortification.

"Ron, I don't do any of that… I'm dating Cho and I really like her and she returns those feelings. I love Charlie, no doubt, as a sister, _not_ romantically." Harry glared at Ron while Ron smirked and rose from his seat.

"Denying your feelings will not do you any good in the long run…" He sauntered towards Hermione and pulled her up towards him, before kissing her full on the mouth, causing the entire hall to erupt into catcalls and wolf whistles. Hermione snaked her arms around Ron's neck, kissing him with victory. Ron pulled back shortly, taking her hand and running out of the hall with her, winking at Harry before leaving. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron could be so stupid, but he was his best mate regardless.

"Well… that happened fast." Harry faced Charlie and smiled brightly.

"Yeah… it did." Charlie stared into Harry's eyes, silently melting while Harry melted along with her, not realizing it. Charlie sighed, remembering all the advice Hermione gave her.

"Char, we better get to class," Neville placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, breaking the spell between Harry and Charlie. She smiled brightly at Neville before waving slightly at Harry and leaving with Neville to their next class. Harry watched them leave the hall, becoming angry and envious at Neville. Why was Charlie so interested in talking with him all of a sudden anyway? Harry shook his head, shocked by his irrational behavior passing with the moments.

_You just miss her company… and it's probably because of the lack of sleep, yeah that's it_. Harry walked out of the hall to be met with showers of kisses and giggling by Cho. Harry allowed himself to think of the possibilities.

_Would it be that bad to be in love with Charlie? What if I were kissing her right now rather than kissing Cho? _He closed his eyes, more frustrated and confused than ever before.

* * *

After a few days, Hermione continued to grin in victory while studying besides Neville, Charlie, and Harry, who kept glaring at Neville as he helped Charlie with Herbology. She felt as if Ron had flown her to cloud nine and she never came back down. She was shocked by Ronald's behavior in the Hall, but that shock wore away quickly with the joy of the moment.

After running out with Ron, the two walked towards the Room of Requirement in search of a place to talk. When they entered, an air of awkwardness settled in the air. Eventually, the two discussed their relationship, snogged in between, but settled with becoming a couple. The two were extremely shy around their friends, who had only smirked at them. Ron's brothers, Charlie, and Nolan teased the two until Ron's face was ten times darker than his hair. Hermione could not care less, for she was on cloud nine.

Nolan slid by Hermione, smiling and greeting the gang. He pulled out his potions book, a quill and paper before turning to the gang.

"Harry? Do you happen to know our assignment for…" Nolan's speech faltered, shocked by Harry's hostile expression towards Neville, whom, was occupied by Charlie's company.

Harry clenched his jaw; he could not understand this… anger and hostility towards Neville. He was already frustrated with his strange feelings towards Charlie, the girl who he considered a faithful… _friend_ over the years. Now he was not sure of himself anymore. With Voldemort on the rise again and the stakes higher than ever, he felt tense, despite the protection provided by the school, Dumbledore, and the Order. His relationship with Cho became bitter with every day he stayed with her. All Cho would talk about was his fame and their _superior_ social status as The Chosen One and his girl. Harry shook his head, looking down at his potions essay, which he did not want to write.

"Merlin! I better get to Charms!" exclaimed Neville. He clumsily retrieved his books from the table before bidding farewell to the gang and leaving the library. Nolan glanced between Harry and Charlie before asking,

"Harry mate? What was the Potions essay supposed to be on?" Harry responded, without looking up from his parchment,

"Love potions and the reason they are deemed so dangerous." Nolan nodded, looking down at his parchment.

"Are you going to need any help with that Nol?" Charlie asked, smiling at him. Nolan shook his head, smiling at his best friend.

"I'm good Char, but I think Harry will be needing some help…" Harry looked up at Nolan in surprise at his response. Nolan only smiled before rising from his seat and dragging Hermione along.

"Hermione, I almost forgot! Ron has been looking al over for you! You must come see him!" Hermione's protests and Nolan's coaxing died down quickly as they retreated from the library. Charlie looked up at Harry, who continued to stare at his quill.

"Do you need any help with that essay Harry?" He looked up at her, smiling slightly at her before replying,

"Do you mind? I mean, if you're busy with other homework…" Charlie shook her head,

"Don't worry, I only have the DADA assignment left and it shouldn't take long." Harry nodded before moving to sit closer to her.

The two talked about the paper, laughed and joked together, and snickered quietly when Madame Pince kicked the two out for the noise. They walked towards the common room where Charlie continued to help Harry with his essay, which they quickly finished… despite their uncontrollable laughter over concepts dealing with love potions and recounting memories of fabulous pranks they witnessed Fred and George carry through over the years.

Harry chuckled before meeting Charlie's eyes, "I… I wanted to ask you something Char…" Charlie blinked before nodding for him to go ahead and ask. Harry breathed deeply before asking,

"I don't understand why you have been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks… did something happen that upset you?"

Charlie groaned internally. She knew that he would be asking her about their distance sooner later, although she sincerely hoped for later. Charlie swallowed quietly before answering.

"Harry… you didn't do anything… it's just that… I thought you would want to spend more time with Cho and so I gave you… space." Charlie hated lying to Harry, but he was not supposed to know of the intricate plan that she and Hermione had planned secretly.

Harry blinked in surprise with her response. _She was only looking out for you…_ He nodded, understanding.

"Charlie, I do appreciate you telling me…" without thinking, Harry lifted Charlie's chin up so he could meet her eyes.

"But understand this Charlotte… I will _never_ even dream of ignoring any of my friends, especially you. I would not allow Cho to come between our friendship." Harry's fingertips lingered on Charlie's face before he dropped his hands. Charlie hugged him for the sweet talk and to also hide her dark red cheeks from his actions. Harry sighed and held her close, ignoring his confusion and his questions and allowed himself to enjoy the company of Charlie after such a long time.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape sneered at Harry, who rubbed his eyes from the short nap he took in Potions because of staying up late with Charlie. Snape glared at him bitterly before asking,

"Mr. Potter, since you seem, extremely confident about this material… identify this love potion." Snape gestured towards a cauldron filled with a simmering potion. Internally glaring at his… _Professor,_ Harry rose from his seat and walked towards the cauldron. Recognizing the potion immediately, he turned towards Snape.

"Isn't that Amortentia Professor? The most powerful love potion in the world?" Snape's expression remained stony, which urged Harry to continue.

"Amortentia has different aromas, custom to a person's appeal…" Harry turned towards the cauldron, cautiously breathing in the aroma. "I smell broomsticks, something sweet… like roses, and… fried chicken."

"That's enough Potter, have a seat… now." Snape glared at Harry while he sat back down in his seat, thinking about each scent. He understood that he smelled broomsticks because of his love for Quidditch, but… why roses? He was not particularly fond of roses… maybe someone he knew smelled like roses. He continued to wrack his brain, trying to remember if Cho smelled like roses… or if she even liked them. The fried chicken threw him off completely. He enjoyed fried chicken no doubt, but he did not enjoy it _that_ much. The fried chicken served at Hogwarts was godly… but he was not that fond of it… or was he?

Once Potions had ended, Harry continued to contemplate the events that had played out with the Amortentia. He thought about the smells during Charms, which earned confused stares from his friends, except Charlie, who was quietly doing her work, unaware of the other's confusion. He continued to think about it during dinner, ignoring Cho's chatter.

"Harry? Is something the matter? You look like you've been deep in thought about something…" Cho asked with fake curiosity. Harry turned and smiled slightly at her.

"Everything's fine… I was just thinking about… classes." Cho's expression turned blank, but she nodded.

"Oh, well… that's nice. Anyway! I wanted to make sure that we were going to attend the Yule Ball… since we are a couple, and the ball is in a few weeks…" Harry sighed, not fond of the idea of attending the ball, but nodded in agreement. Cho squealed with delight and hugged Harry muttering nonsense about her dress and makeup. Harry secretly smelled Cho's hair, trying to find the scent of roses. To his shock, she smelled like vanilla perfume that had been overused. Harry pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"Do you like fried chicken?" Harry asked quickly, silently cursing himself for asking that out loud. Cho stared at him weird before answering,

"Uh… no. Fried chicken is terrible for you anyway." Harry nodded before getting up to go to the Common Room, extremely embarrassed and confused.

* * *

The next morning, Harry walked down to the Great Hall, dressed in Quidditch robes and his Firebolt in hand. When entering the Hall, he met with Ron, Charlie, and Nolan, who all talked with one another, holding their brooms and munching on fruit.

"Ready for tryouts?" Harry asked when reaching his friends. They nodded in response. Charlie handed him an apple before walking ahead with Nolan. Harry walked with Ron, comforting and encouraging him that he would do fine. They reached the field where a flurry of excited Gryffindor crowded together for tryouts, most of them being girls, who only wanted a glance at the Chosen One in Quidditch robes.

"All right, I want everyone to get into separate lines for each position. I will call each of you to fly up and perform drills." The group of students all gathered into designated lines readying their brooms. The tryout had dragged on for almost an hour uneventfully. The fan girls continuously missed the goal post and clumsily hit bludgers, causing Harry to shake his head in irritation. When Charlie and a fourth year trying out for chaser flew past him, he was hit by the scent of roses, the same scent from the Amortentia. Harry blinked in shock, glancing at the two chasers. He was not sure whether if the smell was from the fourth year or Charlie. He shook his head; _don't let that bother you right now. _

Eventually Harry flew down, thanking all the students for trying out and announcing that he had chosen Charlie and the fourth year for chasers, one fifth year and Nolan as beaters, and Ron as keeper. He stood with the new team discussing practices and the first practice taking place the next evening. Once the team was settled, Harry and the others sauntered towards the dorms to change. Once Harry had freshened up, he walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, exhausted and starving.

"Charlotte Rose Bennett! Stop eating so much! You are hogging all the food!" Brie had exclaimed, glaring at her sister. Charlie munched on a plateful of fried chicken smirking at her after every bite. Ron had been staring at Charlie; shocked someone was eating more than he was. Hermione, on the other hand, would not allow her to eat so much.

"Charlie you have to shar- Harry! There you are!" Harry sat down next to Charlie, confused at everyone glaring at her.

"Harry," Brie addressed him, "Please knock some sense into Charlotte over here! She is hogging all the good food!" Harry looked over at Charlie, who was looking over at him with an innocent expression.

"Fried chicken?" Harry laughed at her expression before smiling and declining the chicken.

Harry suddenly realized that fried chicken was one of the scents from the Amortentia. He hid his shock from his friends by concentrating on his food and joining in on the conversation. Eventually Harry excused himself from the table and ran towards the Room of Requirement to think for a while.

Once in the room, Harry sat in front of the fireplace, watching the flames. The smell of fried chicken and roses was undoubtedly from Charlie. He knew he could not ignore the facts. Hell, Charlotte's middle name was _Rose._ He knew that he could no longer deny the reason for his confusion and frustration; he did not embrace his adoration towards Charlotte, but rather denied his feelings in order to pursue his romance with Cho. He had been at war with himself since the beginning of the school year, now he seemed to feel at ease. _You are in love with Charlotte… can't deny it now. _


	5. Chapter 4

***I don't own Harry Potter***

Nolan sighed nervously while looking at Brie. Brie, not noticing Nolan's staring, continued to talk quietly with Hermione, giggling every few minutes or so. Charlie placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. Nolan tore his eyes from Brie to smile sadly at his best friend, the other Bennett sister.

"Nolan there's nothing to be nervous about… she will be delighted that you are going to be asking her. Trust me." Nolan playfully glanced wearily at Charlie.

"The last time I trusted you, you, Fred, and George turned my school robes pink." Charlie laughed at the memory before shoving him.

"Nolan… I'm being serious for once. All Brielle seems to talk about is how much she wants you to ask her to the Ball." The comment made Nolan blush. Charlie smiled before nudging him ahead. Nolan breathed deeply before approaching Brie. He managed to smile brightly at her, disguising his anxiety.

"Brie? Can we talk for a second?" Brie turned and smiled sweetly at him before nodding and walking ahead. Hermione winked at Nolan and smiled with encouragement before he turned to follow her out of the hall.

"Brielle… I… I was wondering…" Brie looked up wide-eyed. She did not want to make assumptions before he would ask the question, but she really hoped that Nolan would be asking her to the ball.

Nolan smiled confidently, pulling a lovely white tulip, which he magically conjured moments before. "Would you like to attend the Yule Ball with me?"

Brie looked down at the tulip, taking it out of his hand before furiously hugging him. She kissed his cheek and grinned happily. "YES! Yes! You have no idea how honored I would be to attend the ball with you." Nolan turned a deep red but grinned with excitement.

"Wonderful! I mean… cool," Brie laughed at his response. Nolan chuckled.

"By the way, do you already have plans with anyone for the trip to Hosmeade tomorrow?" Brie smiled sadly,

"I was actually planning to go with Draco and a few of my Slytherin friends… but we can meet up at Three Broomsticks if you want…" Nolan nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan!" Brie smiled before bidding goodbye to Nolan and walked towards her Divination class. Nolan pumped his fists in the air in victory, running into the hall in search for Charlie.

* * *

Harry's realization of his love for Charlie completely changed him. Despite the darkness looming with the terror from the death eaters and Voldemort regaining power and the, he managed to smile and enjoy the protection provided by the school and Dumbledore.

Students around him were buzzing excitedly about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade the next morning. Since Cho had announced that she would be busy with preparations for the Yule Ball and wanted to surprise him, he planned to find Charlie and ask her to accompany him for the trip.

He had been to Hogsmeade with Charlie many times before, but he felt extremely nervous suddenly, as if he were asking her on a date… Harry shook his head, telling himself its only Charlie… but he knew that it was not _just_ Charlie… not anymore. He sighed before entering the Great Hall. He spotted Charlie, who was preoccupied with her book. He smiled, walking towards her but abruptly stopped when Nolan approached her from behind.

* * *

Nolan sneaked up behind Charlie before lifting her from the bench. Charlie yelped in surprise and anger at Nolan's spontaneous action. He just smiled brightly at her before setting her down.

"What the hell was that for Nolan?" Charlie asked suspiciously. Nolan shrugged nonchalantly before grinning.

"She said yes…" Charlie stared at her best friend in confusion before realizing what he meant before smiling happily.

"Nolan that's wonderful! I did tell you that she would say yes to you…" Nolan just rolled his eyes playfully before lifting her off the ground once more. Charlie yelped once more, demanding to be set back down, although she laughed at his excitement. Nolan set her down on the bench, sitting down besides her.

"Charlotte darling, would you do me the honor of joining me during the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Charlie fanned herself playfully before replying,

"Oh Nolan dear! I thought you would _never_ ask!" Nolan just laughed, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Harry clenched his jaw and fists while watching Nolan and Charlie. He blinked, trying to understand his emotional state. He felt hurt, protective of Charlie, and anger towards Nolan all at the same time, the same way he felt seeing her with Neville. Harry suddenly unclenched his jaw and fist before looking down, ashamed at his irrational behavior. _Jealousy_… the realization made him flush.

Why would he be jealous of Nolan anyway? He's only Charlie's best friend and fancies Brie anyway… _but he wanted to hold her and kiss her the way Nolan did. _Harry flushed at the thought, but looked up at Charlie while she waved at Nolan while he walked away. Harry took the opportunity to talk with her.

Charlie turned towards him and smiled happily at his presence. _Merlin, why does that boy have to be so attractive… _

"Morning, Harry." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Morning… what was with Nolan just now?" Charlie laughed,

"He was just excited since he just asked Brielle to the Ball and she accepted… although he had nothing to worry about." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Speaking of which, Cho is actually going to Hogsmeade with other Ravenclaws to get ready for the ball…" Harry flushed in embarrassment before continuing,

"I was hoping we could go to Hogsmeade… together… I mean, since Ron and Hermione are going to be… busy… and stuff."

Charlie smiled sadly, "Harry I would love to join you tomorrow, but Nolan just asked me and I already agreed to go with him." She silently cursed herself for agreeing to go with Nolan and also silently cursed him for asking. Harry nodded and smiled to hide his disappointment.

"Right… well maybe we could meet up at Three Broomsticks for lunch? The others were supposed to come along and…" Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Nolan and I will meet up with you then." Harry nodded, looking up at Charlie. Charlie looked down to cover her blush due to his intense gaze.

"Harry, I be-better go to… er… COMING!" Charlie ran out of the Great Hall. Harry, smiled to himself, for he noticed Charlie's blush… _he made her blush._

* * *

The morning of the first Hogsmeade trip had arrived, and all the students in the Great Hall were dressed in casual clothing rather than their school robes. Nolan adjusted his scarf before he picked up an apple and began to munch on it. He scanned the hall for the two Bennett sisters, or any of the others. Harry approached him with a slice of pumpkin bread in hand.

"Hey Nolan… I heard you asked Brielle to the Ball." Nolan smiled excitedly and nodded. Harry patted his back, smiling.

"About time mate…" Nolan rolled his eyes, which made Harry chuckle.

"Harry who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" Harry looked at Nolan, "I was going to go with Ron and Hermione, but they will probably want time to themselves, so I was gonna go Christmas shopping." Nolan nodded, noticing Harry's eyes shift to Charlie, who was adjusting her purple scarf.

Harry's eyes widened, surprised how lovely Charlie was, weaing such a simple outfit. She never was the one to be fashionable, but Brie probably picked out her outfit. Harry shut his mouth, incase he began to drool. Charlie's eyes met Harry's and they stood, staring at one another. It felt as if hours had passed before Nolan broke the trance between the two. He waved his hand in front of Harry's face, causing him to blink several times before he flushed red. Nolan, pretending not to notice, just waved at Harry before joining Charlie, who turned three shades of red in embarrassment. _Well… love sucks. _

* * *

Nolan and Charlie walked out of Honeyduke's shop, laughing and sharing a box of Bertie Bott's Beans. They decided to sit inside Three Broomsticks and wait for everyone to arrive. Nolan and Charlie both ordered Butterbeers and sat down in a booth. Nolan took a sip of his drink before proceeding with his questions.

"So… did Brie tell you what color dress she was going to wear for the Ball? Cause she won't tell me!" Charlie rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Do you sincerely think if she wouldn't tell you that she would tell me?" Nolan sighed in defeat, which made Charlie laugh.

"Nolan… of course she told me! That doesn't mean that I will tell you…" He glared at her, hoping that she would feel threatened and cave, but unfortunately, Charlie maintained a poker face.

"If you're worried about what color your tie should be, just wear black." Nolan nodded seriously. Charlie sighed taking another sip of Butterbeer.

"Charlie? Have you been asked to the ball yet?" Charlie wiped off the foam in order to avoid answering.

"Charlotte…" Nolan probed. Charlie glared at him and raised her chin slightly.

"As a matter of fact… no." Nolan looked at her, shocked.

"Why not? Who did you go to the ball with last year?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at Nolan,

"I went with you last year…" Nolan's expression went blank while trying to recall the memories from the ball.

"OH! Right! We did go together didn't we?" Charlie rolled her eyes once more. Nolan laughed at her expression.

"Are you hoping anyone in particular will ask you? Perhaps, a boy with round glasses and a lightening scar?" Charlie choked on Butterbeer while turning purple.

"Nolan! You know Harry is going with Cho anyway." Nolan smirked at her,

"Who says I was thinking of Harry?" Charlie threw her napkin at him in irritation, which Nolan had dodged.

"Charlie… it's me. I was the first to find out about how in LOV- OW!" Charlie had wacked him in anger and embarrassment. Nolan laughed and shook his head.

"You know Char… I think Harry fancies you." Charlie looked up at Nolan in shock.

"What makes you say that Nol?" Nolan smiled slightly.

"He trusts you the most, Charlotte. He doesn't look at Cho the way he looks at you… and before the trip while I was talking to him, he stopped listening to me, just to admire you from afar." Charlie eyes widened at Nolan's testimony. He just smiled and slid next to and put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her reassuringly.

"Charlotte, listen to me. Harry Potter may not realize it just yet, but he loves you… and he needs you." Charlie laughed humorlessly,

"Nol, I've heard that for too long… I don't know if I can just sit around and stay miserable while he is snogging Cho." Nolan nodded, understanding her pain.

"That shouldn't stop you from dating other people… but do you seriously think that you will ever stop loving Harry?" Charlie sighed in defeat, answering his question. Nolan slid back to his seat and took another sip of his Butterbeer. They talked about school and Quidditch when Brie slid next to Charlie, which made Nolan jealous. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville arrived shortly after Brie. The entire group greeted each other with high fives and jokes.

Neville sneaked glances at Charlie, which Harry had noticed. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but decided that it was not important. The lunch continued uneventful until Neville, stood up abruptly, asking to talk with Charlie alone. She nodded and the two walked towards the entrance of the pub. The others leaned in, trying to listen in their conversation.

"I think Neville is going to ask Charlie to the Ball!" Brie exclaimed excitedly. Nolan smiled, happy for his best friend, but his smile faded when he saw Harry's disappointed expression.

* * *

"Charlie… I-I was wondering… I mean, if you wouldn't mind… er…" Neville had no reason to be nervous, since he wanted to ask Charlie to the Ball only as friends. Yet, he continued to stutter like there was no tomorrow.

"What I'm trying to say is… would you attend the Yule Ball with me? I mean, as friends…" Charlie blinked, but smiled happily at Neville's nervousness.

"Neville! Of course I will go to the Ball with you!" Neville looked up in relief and smiled.

"Awesome! It will be fun!" Charlie laughed and hugged him.

"Of course it will be! Thank you for ask-'' Charlie was interrupted by malicious laughter from behind them. Draco Malfoy and his cronies had watched the entire _show _unfold with a smirk on his face.

"Well… what do we have here? Shlongbottom asking little Charlie to the ball… how _charming._" Charlie glared at the Slytherin, taking a menacing step towards him.

"Sod off Malfoy…" Draco's smirk grew into a bitter smile.

"Charlotte, I'm surprised… all this time I thought that you fancied Potter yet, here you are… lowering your standards." Before Charlie could react, Harry had stood in front of her, glaring angrily at Draco.

"Back off Malfoy… before you regret it." Charlie stood in between the two boys, muttering,

"Harry… it's okay… he's not worth it." Draco laughed, replying.

"Yes Potter, listen to the lady… she _is_ leader of your fan club." Harry stepped forward with his wand pointing menacingly at Malfoy. Brie had gotten up and rushed towards Charlie, glaring at Draco.

"Draco, apologize to Neville and my sister… right now." Draco just smirked at Potter, ready to irritate him further, but Brie glared angrily at her friend.

"Apologize, now Malfoy!" Draco glanced at Brielle and sighed.

"My… _apologies_ Charlotte." Draco sneered before walking out of the pub. Harry glared at Malfoy as he left before sighing tiredly. Charlie sighed and hugged Harry, thanking him and scolding him quietly. Neville put a hand on Harry's shoulder, thanking him as well.

The others had reached them and they all walked out of the pub back to the school. Nolan walked by Charlie, looking at her knowingly.

"He protected you from Malfoy… another sign that Harry Potter fancies _you_ and not Cho." Nolan caught up with Brielle without a glace back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Before we move on to one of my favorite chapters, I would just like to give a shout out to SouperDfly, My first reviewer! Thank you so much for the feedback! I really apperciate it! Like I said before, this is one of my favorite chapters to write, it was also the most fun to write. I hope you all enjoy reading as much I did writing!**

***I don't own Harry Potter**

Nolan gazed into the mirror, contemplating whether or not one person could look anymore ridiculous than he did. He, like the other boys, were all wearing dress robes for the annual Yule Ball. He struggled with his tie for what seemed like hours, but eventually sighed in defeat. Neville walked in, wearing a navy blue button-down shirt under his dress robes and a white tie.

"Neville? What's with the white tie? Kind of odd isn't it?" Neville rolled his eyes.

"Nolan, when did you become the fashion police? Besides, Brie told me Charlie's dress was going to be white…" Nolan nodded before crossing his arms childishly.

"It's not fair! You at least _know_ what color Charlie's dress is! My date will tell me _NOTHING_!" Neville laughed at Nolan's mini rant and pat his back in comfort. Harry walked in, smoothing out his robes before looking up at his friends.

"Hey… ready for tonight?" The boys nodded simultaneously. Nolan smiled at Harry.

"You seem nervous…" Harry looked down to avoid answering. He was more nervous about his reaction when he saw Charlie rather than his date with Cho. Harry's train of thought was immeaditely interrupted by Ron entering the room, muttering to himself angrily.

"Guys, are they too poofy?" Ron asked while he smoothed out his outdated dress robes, hand-me-downs passed down the Weasley family. Nolan shook his head before answering,

"They're… the right kind of poofy! Totally in these days." Neville and Harry burst out laughing at his comment while Ron glared angrily at his so-called… _friends_.

"Yeah yeah… laugh all you want guys… while you all get to dance with your dates in normal dress robes, I get to dance with my date in _curtains_." Harry took a moment to catch his breath before smiling with comfort.

"Ron, I don't think Hermione will care whether or not your dress robes are outdated or not…" Ron nodded and shrugged.

"I guess you're right Harry… well, let's get going. Wouldn't want to keep our dates waiting."

* * *

Brie adjusted her long gloves anxiously while waiting for Charlie to emerge out of the bathroom. She sighed in irritation, for they were running late already.

"CHARLIE! Come out of the bathroom will you? We are already running late!" She heard Hermione and Charlie arguing in the bathroom about make up.

"I look ridiculous! Take it off!"

"Charlie you look fine! Just let me finish your eyes!"

"NO! I change my mind! I don't want to go anymore!"

"Charlotte Rose Bennett! I swear… if you don't let me finish up, I will make sure that you will _never_ see fried chicken for the rest of your _life_!"

"Fine! But no lipstick or gl- HEY!"

"Shut up Charlie!"

* * *

The girls eventually climbed down, Hermione dragging Charlie alongside in order to stop her from escaping. Brie smiled and met them halfway. Brie smiled excitedly at both of the girls.

"You two are going to knock your dates off their feet." Brie winked at Charlie, knowing which of the boys she will impress the most. Hermione smiled shyly.

"Thanks Brie… You look amazing also! Nolan will be practically drooling." Brie blushed, but thanked her. Charlie sighed, trying to calm her nerves.

"Well… wouldn't want to keep the boys waiting…" She, along with the others, walked out of the common room towards their dates for the evening.

* * *

The boys waited near the bottom of the steps where boys were already muttering their admiration for their dates, which made many of girls blush. Nolan continued to struggle with his tie while waiting for Brie, making all the boys roll their eyes. He eventually gave up, for he knew that it was already a lost cause. Neville fiddled with his bow, trying to occupy himself, wondering if Luna would be attending the Ball. Harry gulped nervously, hoping he could have an opportunity to dance with Charlie.

"Guys?" Ron called without taking his eyes off the staircase,

"They're here…" Each boy turned towards the staircase, silenced by the presence of their dates for the evening.

* * *

Ron stared at Hermione wide-eyed. Her pink dress hugged her figure perfectly. In his eyes, she was the only girl in the only room. The light make-up made Hermione's entire face glow. Her hair, which was pulled back, completed the look. Ron gazed at her in complete awe, wondering how he managed to get so lucky.

* * *

Nolan smiled at Brie, maintaining eye contact with her while admiring her at the same time. Brie's gown was an emerald green lined with black lace. The color suited her well, bringing out her lovely, sparkling eyes. She had let her hair down, unlike her usual ponytail, and curled the ends. Nolan met her at the edge of the stairs, taking her gloved hand, kissed it and winked at her.

"Words can't describe how… lovely you look tonight." Nolan muttered softly. Brie smiled, stepping closer to him and fixed his tie.

"You look dashing, if I must say…" Brie replied, smoothing out Nolan's tie.

* * *

Neville grinned at Charlie. Hermione and Brie probably helped her with the make-up and the hair. Knowing Charlie, she probably caused a riot during the whole process, but it was probably worth it, judging by Harry's expression. He cared for Charlie, but his feelings were not romantic in any way. He asked Charlie to the Ball in order to bring Harry and Charlie together once and for all, which seemed to be working _magically_.

Harry blinked several times in order to reassure himself that he was not dreaming. Charlotte was stunning in her white one-shouldered ball gown. Her eye shadow made her bright eyes shine, but did not over-power the look. Her hair was secured in a bun with a few loose, curled strands that framed her face. Charlie stood in front of Harry, smiling slightly and looking at her feet.

"Pretty ridiculous huh?" Harry just stared at her, fighting the urge to stroke her cheek.

"Charlotte… you… you look-" Harry's sentence was cut off when Cho sneaked a kiss on his cheek from behind him. He turned and smiled tightly at his date, who wore a strapless black and silver gown. Her make-up was soft and natural, but he did not feel the same warm feeling he did when seeing Charlie. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Cho… you look wonderful!" Cho giggled and kissed him for the compliment.

"Oh Harry! You are such a sweetheart! You do look quite handsome this evening…" Cho slightly tugged his tie, smiling brightly. He nodded and smiled slightly before looking up, seeing Charlie laughing and blushing with her date, causing him to briefly daydream about switching places with Neville. Harry was pulled out of his train of thought when Cho took his hand and they entered the Great Hall along with the other students.

* * *

Dumbledore walked up to the front of the room, which caused all the students to quiet down in the Hall. He smiled kindly before proceeding.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts' annual Yule Ball." Everyone applauded and cheered with excitement. Dumbledore proceeded once the noise died down.

"Now, for the Ball this year, we have set up a special enchantment. This enchantment will be in effect when selected songs are played. You will all be required to dance with one person from each house besides your date," There were audible groans in disgust from most of the Slytherins, but Dumbledore continued without interruption.

"This enchantment is in place to promote house tolerance among all of you, especially during such terrible, dark times… well then… do enjoy the evening." Dumbledore strode down from his podium waiting for the music to begin.

* * *

Once Professor Flitwick cued the music, the students all joined in the middle of the floor and waltzed together. Cho danced with Harry, slightly annoyed by his lack of dancing skills and the fact that he continued to stumble over her feet. Instead of complaining, Cho just smiled and giggled, causing girls to glare in jealousy.

Ron and Hermione were both blushing, but they enjoyed each other's company. They both waltzed to the best of their ability, which was not any ability. Ron's ridiculous dress robes did not help his waltzing since they were extremely heavy. Hermione just giggled at Ron's determined expression and kissed his cheek in admiration and comfort.

Nolan, well experienced in the art of dance, waltzed most gracefully out of most couples on the dance floor. Brie struggled at times to keep up with him, but managed to keep her balance. The couple danced together as if the room was completely empty. Brie laughed whenever Nolan spinned her and he just smiled brightly at her.

Neville and Charlie decided to stick with a simple box step in order to avoid injury. Both had paid more attention to their feet rather than each other, hoping that they would not trip or step on the other's foot. Neville glanced at Charlie periodically, noting how pretty Charlie looked. Despite her boyish tendencies, she was truly a girl at heart and she blossomed over the years.

* * *

The night continued on with magic in the air, despite Neville's traumatic experience of dancing with Cho for his dance with a Ravenclaw. Harry sat at one of the tables, sipping his Butterbeer quietly while waiting for Cho to come back from the washroom. Hermione slipped next to him, sipping her drink gingerly.

"Enjoying yourself Harry?" He smiled at her and nodded.

"I guess so… I mean I'm not much of a… dancer anyway." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"A majority of the people here are a lot worse than you are Harry, don't worry." Harry chuckled at her comment when Ron arrived and sat next to Hermione.

"Mate! I just saw Neville while passing by, and he was snogging a girl!" Harry's breath stopped in shock. _No…_

"Ron, did you see who it was?" Ron shook his head, causing Harry to internally panic.

"No, I didn't get to see the girl…" Harry blinked several times.

"Ron," Harry asked in a shaky voice, "Do… do you think he was… with Charlie?" Ron laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no! Charlie was the one who pointed Neville out… she seemed to know who the girl was but wouldn't tell me." Harry began to breathe again with the new information. He spotted a _very_ happy Neville, who was smiling goofily while walking to Charlie. Harry sighed and rose up from his seat, emotionally drained from the past five minutes.

* * *

For Charlotte, the evening was filled with dancing with Neville and yearning to be dancing with Harry. She saw him stumble while dancing with Cho, which made her giggle at his efforts and at Cho's expression. Charlie sighed and stood by the tables, waiting for the next dance with a member of Slytherin.

"Charlotte…" She looked up completely dumb-founded at Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin she would be forced to dance with.

"Draco…" If Draco was not pleased with the turn of events, he did not express his displeasure. He simply took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Draco suddenly bowed respectfully but kept his expression unreadable. Charlie awkwardly curtsied and maintained a confused expression when they began to dance. To her shock, Malfoy was a decent dancer. He seemed to… change somehow as they danced together. The cold, arrogant Malfoy that Charlie knew seemed to be replaced by a kinder, more compassionate _Draco_. She could have sworn that he muttered a few lines of the song, but decided that she was hearing things. He even managed to lift her from the floor, causing her to yelp in surprise. They continued to dance without acknowledging one another or even looking at each other. Once the song came to a close, Draco slowly stopped dancing and stared at Charlie with the same unreadable expression before pulling away and walking the other direction, leaving Charlie in shock, and red.

* * *

While Charlie's terrible luck forced her to dance with Draco Malfoy, Harry was able to dance and talk with Brielle, which he silently thanked Merlin that he was not stuck with Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry? Can I ask you something? It's about Charlie." Harry nodded cautiously. Brie looked down at their feet before looking up at Harry.

"Do you love my sister Harry? And I don't mean as a friend…" Harry swallowed and bit his tongue, debating whether or not to answer her, but Brie continued with her speech anyway.

"Harry listen… whether or not you love my sister, you need to tell her the truth. I hate seeing her with a broken heart. She cares about you Harry Potter… she cares for you more than you know. And if you really do care for Charlotte, then save her the heart ache." Brie pulled away from Harry once the song ended and walked towards Nolan. Harry stood in place for a moment before he looked at Charlie, whose face was red.

* * *

Brie and Nolan danced together slowly, ignoring the rest of the world. Brie snaked her arms around Nolan's neck, pulling them closer. Nolan maintained to keep his breathing in check, hoping that she would not notice his sudden nervousness. Brie smiled up at Nolan, staring into his eyes. The two leaned closer to each other's faces and kissed quietly when the song had ended. They pulled back after what seemed like forever, smiling up at each other. Nolan squeezed her hand,

"Brielle Bennett, will you be my girlfriend?" Brie's smile widened,

"Only if I get to kiss you," she replied while pulling his tie down so they could kiss. Nolan pulled back slightly and nodded in approval, making Brie laugh before they continued to kiss once more.

* * *

After Brie's speech, Harry gathered the courage to approach Charlie, who was talking with Hermione.

"Charlie… would you… like to dance with me?" Charlie looked up at him for a moment before smiling and nodding in agreement. The two walked together to the dance floor, Harry taking Charlie's hand in his and leading her in a waltz.

Unlike the dance with Draco, Charlie felt comfortable with Harry, despite his lack of dancing skills. She gazed at Harry while they danced. He gazed back at her through his glasses. Although Cho was probably watching them dance together, Harry realized that he did not care at all. The two lost the track of time and danced even after the song had ended.

Harry did not dare to blink, as if he were trying to keep the spell between them from ever breaking. Charlie yearned to just kiss him in front of everyone, but she knew the consequences of that… yet she did not care. Charlie backed away from his arms and walked outside, silent tears streaming down her face.

Harry followed her out of the Hall, avoiding Cho when she tried to stop him. He stood outside, scanning the area for Charlie, but only saw couples snogging. He continued to search when he finally saw her standing alone in the garden, wiping her tears.

"Char…" Charlie froze, wiping her eyes and fixing her make up as much as possible. She did not respond to him and continued to stare at the darkness.

"Charlie what's wrong? Did… did something happen?" Charlie laughed bitterly and turned to face him.

"Nothing… nothing at all. It's not like my _feelings_ were practically _mocked_ just now… no! Everything is just _dandy_!" Her rant made Harry angry.

"Charlotte, I was not mocking your feelings at all!" Charlie glared at him, letting anger take over.

"Oh is that so Potter? How about that dance just now? You act like it _actually_ meant something to you, but in the end? You are going to continue to _snog_ Cho Chang!"

"Don't you dare tell me that our dance just now meant absolutely nothing to me! It meant _the world_ to me!"

"Why are you doing this to me? You're acting like you _actually_ like me. Yet, you are still completely _bonkers_ about Cho."

"Because for some _goddamned_ reason, I am _in love_ with you, Charlie." Charlie stopped arguing immediately. Harry recollected himself while staring at her. He breathed before continuing.

"Charlotte Bennett, I love you. I love everything about you. You have been there for me over the years, through thick and thin." Harry took a step closer to her. "Seeing you tonight… especially tonight, made me realize how stunning you are." He stroke her cheek, making Charlie turn completely red.

"I… I should have realized a very long time ago that _you_ were the one that I am crazy for, not Cho." Charlie stood there, completely shocked, confused, happy, _loved_, and angry at the same time. She managed to look into his soft, _loving_, green eyes before pushing him in frustration. Harry stumbled back in surprise and irritation.

"Dammit! Why didn't you _tell_ me this before? _Why?_ I have loved you for years. _Years_. Do you realize how long I have been waiting to hear those words come out of your mou-'' Charlotte's rant was cut off when Harry silenced her with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They kissed for a while before they pulled back for air. Charlie broke eye contact from Harry to look up.

"Harry, you're making it snow…" Harry also glanced up and smiled. He sighed and looked down at Charlie.

"So I am... oh well." Charlie smiled brightly before she leaned in and they kissed once more.

* * *

Draco clenched his jaw in anger while watching Potter _snog_ Charlotte out in the garden. He was enjoying the fresh air when he suddenly saw the two embracing. His hate for Harry Potter grew at that moment. He did not _deserve_ Charlotte's affection at all.

Draco tried to ignore his longing to embrace his true feelings for Charlotte Bennett, remembering the consequences and the threats from his father. He also remembered his promise to himself that he would protect her from all dark forces and their dance earlier that evening, the way she looked when he first saw her walk into the Great Hall. _I don't deserve her either…_ He turned away from the garden, letting the cold engulf him.


End file.
